Hand of Sorrow
by Moonspun Dragon
Summary: This is based on the song by the same name by Within Temptation.
1. Prologue

A/N:This is based on the song "Hand of Sorrow" by Within Temptation. I hope you'll ejoy. :D

Disclaimer:I do not own _Labyrinth_, nor do I own "Hand of Sorrow."

WARNING:This story could get dark and depressing. If you are not looking for a dark depressing story, leave now. Thank you.

Prologue

The first thing he saw when he woke up was blood on green grass soaking the dirt below. He blinked, confused. He tried to remember who he was, why he was here, and what happened. Everything was blank when he tried to look back in his memories. The only things he remembered about himself was that he was Fae and was the equivalent to seven years old in human years.

Slowly he hauled himself up off the the blood- soaked ground. As he did, he took stock of his surroundings. There were piles of bodies everywhere. The entire villiage was burned down or, in some cases, were still burning. Blood and gore was everywhere he looked, including, he realized, with revoulsion, on himself.

The bodies were piled up high as far as he could see. A sudden urge to look for something struck him struck him so hard and fast that it was when he was already digging through the nearest pile of bodies before he came to his senses. He tried to stop himself, but he couldn't. After what seemed like hours, he uncovered a familiar face.

She had been beautiful. Her once golden hair was now matted with blood, whether hers or from the other still bleeding corpses, he didn't know. Her peircing blue eyes had dulled to cold, pale blue. The color of the dead. He saw that she was wearing a golden amulet of some kind. It was gold and was a half-moon, sicle shaped. A big jem was set into the top point.

He reached out and touched it. All of a sudden, a memory burst through the fog that was in his mind.

* * *

_He was in a room that was long, had a high ceiling, and was painted a dark hunter/ forest green. Pictures were hanging the room, toys and children books littered the waxed wooden floor. He recognized this room. It was_ his.

_The same woman he found dead underneath a pile of bodies, was telling him a story. They laughed at one point in the story. When she was finished, she kissed his forehead and bade him goodnight._

* * *

The memory left him and in a broken voice, asked, "Mama?"

It was already too late. She had been dead for a long time already. He had known she was dead as soon as he found her. Tears slid down his grimy, bloody cheeks. He cried.

End of Prologue

A/N:I warned you. The mystery boy has amnesia and doesn't remember anything. This is caused by a big bump on the back of his head. Tell me how you liked it.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting

A/N:Jareth has major mood swings so be ye warned! I hope you will enjoy!:D

Disclaimer:I do not own _Labyrinth_ nor do I own the song "Hand of Sorrow."

WARNING:This story could get dark and depressing. If you are not looking for a dark depressing story, leave now. Thank you.

Chapter 1: Meeting

Jareth rolled his eyes as he felt a tug leading him to the Aboveground.

"Not again," the Goblin King growled. This had to be the fiftieth call this week. He quickly transformed into his owl form and flew out the window and to a portal. A few seconds had passed when he found himself in an Aboveground park.

The park was a pretty, peaceful, and serene type of place. A river divided the park into two parts. On one side, the one closest to downtown, had a playground/picnic area and a field off to the side of the children's playground used for older kids to play volleyball or soccer.

On the other side of the river was a cemetery, shared by a forest. A few benches were scattered throughout the graveside. Connecting these two halves was a brownstone footbridge.

Jareth landed on a tombstone and watched for whomever had called or will call on him to take someone they can't stand away. He waited for nearly an hour and still there was no connection that told him that the person was there. He silently begged the power that held him there to release him. There was no answer to his silent request.

Finally, as Jareth started brewing up a plan that would help reduce this powerful magic that would most likely get him killed, a young girl, who looked about thirteen, entered the cemetery side of the park.

Immediately, Jareth forgot about his most likely kamikaze plan and, instead focused on the girl. She was a pretty little thing, with long black- brown hair, eyes that changed from grey to green.

He noticed that, even though her changing eyes were teary, strong spirit shone through her eyes. He realized that he was mostly drawn to her fiery spirit. She collapsed underneath a nearby oak tree and started to cry.

_What is a child this young doing in a cemetery crying? _Jareth thought, intrigued.

Jareth never noticed the strong power's hold on him slip off as soon as he spotted her until he flew off towards the oak tree she was under. He landed on a branch right above her.

After watching her for a few minutes of watching her, he felt the connection grow stronger and he felt other things he could not remember feeling. He felt like protecting her from everything that would cause her harm. He felt like making her smile, granting her every wish no matter how ridiculous or inconvenient.

An anger also rose within him. An anger he had not felt for a long, long time. An anger that made him want to kill whoever had already hurt her. An anger that made him want to right any wrong done to her.

He felt the anger soften when he saw her sit up and dry her eyes. Jareth flew down from his perch and landed right next to the girl. She didn't notice him until he uttered a soft hoot and took a step towards her. She raised her head and looked at him. She started when she saw how close he was. He cocked his head, silently asking her what was wrong.

She blinked the last traces of tears from her eyes. Curiousity shown through her eyes as well as a little bit of her earlier sadness.

"Hi," she said, her voice was still rough from crying. "I thought owls were nocturnal."

He offered the owl equivalent of a shrug, a slight resettling of his wings across his back. A sheepish look was in his obsidian eyes.

The girl sighed and folded her knees against her chest and she laid her head on her head on her bent knees, still staring at him, and wrapped her arms around her legs.

After a few minutes of silence, the girl said,"I'm Sarah."

Jareth dipped his head briefly in acknowledgement. He then sent a tendril of thought to her, not enough to overwhelm the girl, but enough to get her to answer his questions her wondering why she was talking to a bird. It worked, as usual. He looked at her questioningly.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him and asked, "Did you just nod?"

Jareth turned his head, acting like a normal owl and made the slight tendril a tad bit stronger. Sarah shook her head, as if trying to rid herself of a memory.

"Of course you didn't." Sarah said, her tone took a an older, mocking edge, obviously quoting someone. "'Owls do not understand people. Their brains are not capable to understand human speech. It is illogical.' As my evil step- mother would say."

Jareth saw anger rise within her. He released the first tendril, but sent another one to make her tell him everything. She resisted at first, while her rage kept building. Finally, she gave in and said her rage quite evident in her voice, "Why did Dad have to marry someone so strict. Its like she has no emotions besides anger towards me. Even when I do something right she always makes me do it again. Now I know how Cinderella felt, except that my step- mother is ten times worse!"

During her rant, Jareth had sidled closer to her until he was a few inches away from her hand. At the mention of Cinderella, he stopped and made an inquisitive hoot.

Sarah started to answer,"Cinderella was a-" she stopped and looked at him sharply. "Did you ask 'Who is Cinderella?'"

Jareth just looked at her, letting her draw her own conclusions.

"I knew it!" Sarah cried. "I knew you said something."

So began their friendship.

End of Chapter 1

A/N:This was an interesting chapter to write. I apologize for some of the lameness in this chapter. I really hoped you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading. :D


	3. Chapter 2: Arienn

A/N: This chapter takes place a few months after Jareth had met Sarah. Please enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own _Labyrinth _or the song "Hand of Sorrows."

WARNING: This story can be dark and depressing.

Chapter 2: Arienn

Jareth was sitting on his throne sideways, remembering the last few months since he met Sarah. In those few months, he had learned a few things about her. He had learned that Sarah's actress- on- stage mother, Linda Williams, had left her daughter and husband, Robert Williams, for another actor, Jeremy, when Sarah was still little. It was rare when Sarah received phone calls and cards from Linda, never mind face- to- face conversation. Eventually, Robert remarried another woman, Irene, whom Sarah did not like, to say the least.

Jareth had also learned that Sarah loved fantasy and often came to the cemetery side of the park to act out her favourite scenes from some of the books she had read. And that she was a whiner. On more than one occasion, Sarah had complained "It's not fair!" After a running marathon of this saying, Jareth was almost relieved to be back with his Goblins. Almost.

Jareth snapped back to the present when he noticed a woman entering the throne room. She wore a royal blue cloak with the hood up so that all but the tips of her nose and chin was concealed.

Jareth immediately stood up and went to greet her. When he was close enough, the woman pulled back her hood. She was and Elf with long, glossy, black hair pulled away from her beautiful, sharp, angular face in a braid.

Her big, midnight blue eyes gave her an innocent look. While her full red lips gave a nice contrast with her pale skin. A very small crystal gem, shaped like a tear, hung in the middle of her forehead from a delicate- looking silver circlet.

"Hello, Jareth King," the Elf said in a high musical voice.

Jareth made a slight bow at the waist when he reached her and answered back, as was custom, "Greetings, Lady Arienn."

"May we speak in private?" Lady Arienn asked, gesturing to the nearby Goblins, who had stopped what they were doing to stare at their king and the beautiful Elf. Needless to say Goblins do not make good spies.

Jareth nodded. "Follow me."

He lead the way out of the castle and to a secret garden that only he knew about. The garden was hidden behind the castle protected by four walls, including the castle. It was a beautiful garden. The colorful flowers were in bloom and gave off their individual perfumes, scenting the air with sweet, light fragrances. When they were sure they were alone, thier formality melted away and became relaxed and friendly. They hugged.

"I have missed you, Sister," Jareth said, releasing her.

Arienn smiled, "I have missed you as well."

"How is Mother?"

"Fine. She wished she could have come with me, but she has five little ones to care for. Besides, this isn't entirely a social visit."

Arienn and her mother, Crystal, had taken Jareth and a few others in when they were orphaned during the War at a young age. He didn't remember much back then, just vague images and feelings.

Jareth sighed. "What is the official report?"

Arienn took a deep breath and said, "I came on behalf of the king's court, unbeknown to him, to summon you before them."

A surprised and angry look flashed into Jareth's eyes. "You cannot summon me like a... _pet_."

"I don't like this anymore than you do, but we are concerned about your increasing attachment to the mortal girl."

"I really wish you would stop trying to control my life," Jareth growled.

Arienn scoffed. "You are royalty, Jareth, even if it only over Goblins." When she said "even", she subtly broke eye contact.

Jareth caught it and asked, "What is it?"

Arienn broke eye contact fully. "Nothing."

She hesitated, obviously debating whether or not to tell him. At seeing Jareth's raised eyebrow, she continued, "I am only telling you this because you are my brother in everything but blood. The majority of the Council is against your connection to the girl. They have unofficially ordered you to stop seeing her."

Jareth snarled. "Why do I have to always report everything I do to the Council? Why do they deny me this friendship?"

"You swore an oath, Brother," Arienn reminded him softly.

"I never swore to slavery."

Arienn shrugged. "It should come without saying."

She started to walk away, then stopped and looked over her shoulder and said, "We expect you at noon tomorrow." She hesitated then asked, "What is your true relationship with the girl?"

Jareth considered the question, then said, "Exactly what I told you." As he said this, though, he knew that his feelings were a bit deeper than that.

As if sensing this, Arienn gave him an odd look, but let the matter drop. She turned and left.

End of Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter was pretty fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it. :D

_This is how you pronounce Arienn:_

_Are- ee- in_


End file.
